mrsdestroyerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Snowstorm
The Super Snowstorm is the second comic in the Mrs. Destroyer saga, but it is the first one to appear in www. acstrong.com. The Main villains are the Angry Snowman and Snowpoke. It is followed by The Problem of the Pickled Peppers. Plot Like the Power of Invisibility, it starts with an intro in whitch Mrs. Destroyer, Surfer Fred and RC2 beat up some thieves while the narrator talks. While beating up the robbers, hey also accidentally hit the Moon with a sewer cover, knocking it out of the sky. The scene then pans to the Angry Snowman coming out of Mount Oop. He thinks he was only frozen there for a few hours, but he was really in ice for thousands of years. He claims he had destroyed the dinosaurs and put mammoths in their place, and he had frozen the world to start the Ice Age, so when he sees the modern world where that there are no mammoths or ice, he gets angry and calls his ice snail friend Snowpoke, who was also frozen, to help him throw two giant snowballs down the hill. Meanwhile, at the Destroyer Cave, Mrs. Destroyer sees the Angry Snowman throwing down the snowballs with her binoculars, and calls Surfer Fred and RC2 to go there and stop him. On their way, they accidentally knock down a thief and decide to drag him on their way up to save them the time of going to the jail to turn him in. Soon after they smash one of the snowballs and the other one crashes into a large boulder, smashing it apart. They continue walking until they bump into Snowpoke, who tries to freeze the with his ice rays but instead hits Surfer Fred's Unundecium surfboard, causing the ray to bounce up and freeze a cloud rather than one of the heroes. Snowpoke falls asleep before he can try again, so Mrs. Destroyer leaves Fred and RC2 to guard the thief and the snow snail while she goes up to fight the Angry Snowman. When she reaches the top of the mountain, she throws a rock at her enemy. He tries to freeze her with his magic broomstick but misses, allowing her to escapes. Meanwhile, the thief escapes RC2 and Surfer Fred and runs downhill with Fred's sufboard. This wakes Snowpoke up. The Moon reapears and knocks Mrs. Destroyer down as revenge, but she grabs the moon and gives it to her sidekick, who uses it as a "moon-arang" to stop the thief. Then Mrs. Destroyer goes back up and beats up Snowpoke The angry Snowman tries to freeze her again but misses and hits Snowpoke. Mrs. Destroyer throws the ice block with Snowpoke in it at Angry Snowman's face, and knocks the villain of a cliff, causing him to accidentally freeze himself. The final panel shows the thief escaping on Fred's surfboard through the "the end" letters while Mrs. Destroyer wonks him on the head with the wrench, while the narrator says that the frozen Snowman got covered in snow and made it look like a mountain. Characters that appear * Mrs. Destroyer * Surfer Fred * RC2 * Angry Snowman (debut) * Snowpoke (debut) * Unnamed thief (Super Snowstorm) (debut) * Moon